Second Flag
The Second Flag Political Action Operations Group, Second Flag, or simply 2F, was a clandestine organization created by Viva Makihara in the wake of the destruction of Laboratory Chi in October of 2080. The organization reaches within the inner circles of numerous intelligence organizations, militaries, state administrations, and other entities. Control over the thousands of assets held under Second Flag is accomplished through the use of a spiderweb of sub-organizations and splinter cells. These are commanded through long term implementation of highly skilled handlers known as Zellen. The organization was originally founded to serve as a base of administration for any operations pertaining to Project Laborum and the research into the phenomenon known as the Noö-Sphere. Command Hierarchy Second Flag commands the assets at its disposal through three tiers of sub-division. # Divisional Command Administrations (DCAs) # Operational Nuclear Units (ONUs) # Operational Sub-divisions (OSDs) Divisional Command Administrations Divisional Command Administrations are Second Flag sub-organizations that directly operate any number of ONUs through direct lines of command. These organizations are administrated by the highest ranking officials in Second Flag, and report only to Viva Makihara herself, otherwise operating entirely unimpeded by any other facets of command structure. Currently there exist only two Divisional Command Assets in place in the command hierarchy of Second Flag. Second Flag High Command/Mount Rainier Divisional Second Flag High Command is the primary Second Flag DCA and the ultimate command structure in Second Flag. Second Flag is ruled in its entirely by Viva Makihara through Second Flag High Command, and holds supreme authority over any and all Second Flag assets and sub-organizations for this reason. Second Flag High Command is also known as Mount Rainier Divisional for operational security purposes, due to it's physicaly location within Mount Rainier National Park in Washington State. From Mount Rainier, High Command is able to maintain radio and media monitoring operations, operational coordination, communications coordination, and strategic operations planning. The Mount Rainier Divisional building itself consists thousands of square feet of above ground facilities as well as miles and miles of underground concrete facilities. The site is equipped with 32 ultra-low-band supertransceivers, two primary quantum computing server banks, and nearly 20 square miles of underground data storage facilities. Highcastle Divisional Command Administration Highcastle Divisional is the secondary Second Flag DCA, holding command over many logistical and backend operations necessary to the continued functionality of Second Flag as a whole. One of the most important functions of Highcastle Divisional is monetary and economic management. Through the use of quantum computing equipment, Highcastle can relay highly advanced computational data to any Second Flag ONUs upon request, as well as providing backup command for Second Flag High Command. Highcastle also takes a direct role in the location, recruitment, and training of Zellen. Operational Nuclear Units A Second Flag Operational Nuclear Unit or ONU is a sub-organization under the direct control of Second Flag administration. Unlike splinter cells and embedded units, ONUs are directly overseen by Second Flag administration and maintain full contact with Second Flag High Command. They also see full access to financial financial and technological assets available to Second Flag. "Operational Nuclear Unit" refers to the ONU's inclusion in the "nuclear" family of Second Flag operations, meaning operations directly pertaining to the organization itself. 2F-Saturn * Headquartered at the Cahpybira Containment Facility on the Russian border in the Altai Republic * Founded in 2088 * Formerly commanded by Alexi Ivanovitch Vinovo codenamed "Zellen Psi" * Specializes in VIP asset protection and clandestine architectural security * Also specializes in structural demolitions 2F-Grassroots * Headquartered at Grassroots Command in Zurich, Switzerland * Founded in 2122 * Formerly commanded by Roberta Sphinx codenamed "Zellen Beta". Currently commanded by William Pliskin * Specializes in deep cover infiltration and embedded operations requiring direct contact with Second Flag High Command 2F-Nous * Headquartered at Cosmosett Radio Operations Base in the Taymyrsky Dolgano-Nenetsky District, Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia * Founded in 2080 * Commanded by Dr. Lazuras Kienh * Specializes in advanced sciences, particularly fields pertaining to the Noo-sphere 2F-Svudnik *Headquartered in Dubai, United Arab Emirates * Founded in 2090 * Formerly commanded by Iskandar Abbi Jasaab codenamed "Zellen Rho" * Specializes in insurgency operations, asymmetric warfare, and strategic destabilization * Also specializes in used car sales 2F-Trinity * Headquartered at Denali Antworks, Mount McKinley, Alaska * Founded in 2089 * Commanded by Johnathan C. Kendricks codenamed "Fatman", formerly "Zellen Kappa" * Specializes in the control, acquisition, and detonation of nuclear armaments * Has multiple arms within global militaries as well as native weapons-grade production facilities 2F-Zellek * Headquartered in Berlin, Germany * Founded in 2087 * Commanded by Canis codenamed "Zellen Alpha" * Specializes in operative acquisition, specifically induction into the Zellen Program, trains and equips Zellen for field command * Holds close status with both Highcastle Divisional Command Administration and Second Flag High Command, and is overseen directly by both 2F-Comma * Headquartered in Stockholm, Sweden * Founded in 2099 * Commanded by Dr. Alvart Orstonsonn, formerly by Gregor K. Eldrou codenamed "Zellen Gamma" * Specializes in global digital communications and physical communications asset acquisition Category:Second Flag Category:Second Flag Units Category:Organizations